


i'll be there for you (if you'll be there for me too)

by harlequin87



Category: Rugby Union RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequin87/pseuds/harlequin87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Owen come out to George's new coach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be there for you (if you'll be there for me too)

7:08 am

GF:  **I'm going to tell Todd about us today**

GF:  **I won't tell him your name if you don't want me to :-/**

 

7:10 am

GF:  **Are you still coming over tonight?**

 

7:21 am

GF:  **Going to training now xxx**

 

7:43 am

OF:  **Morning! Good luck with Todd xxx**

OF:  **Yh Mark said I can have the week off because of my back so I'm driving down later xxx**

GF:  **Thanks :) I'll see you soon then xxx**

OF:  **Love you xxx**

GF:  **Love you more xxx**

* * *

 

George was a bundle of nerves during practice. His insides twisted violently every time Todd as much as looked at him, and his voice was cracking like a teenager's. He'd scheduled their meeting for an hour after training ended, so he would have time to shower and eat and pull himself together beforehand.

 

During lunch, George picked at his food and kept his eyes down. The nerves were almost unbearable. Eventually, he slipped out to grab his phone and call Owen. He was the only person who knew what he was going through, having come out to the Saracens coaching team three seasons before. Owen picked up on the second ring.

 

"Hey, Georgie!" Owen's warm voice immediate made George relax. "How's it going, babe?"

George looked around furtively before replying. "I'm scared, Owen. Really, really scared. Like, what if he freaks out? Lancaster did that and we never got to play together. What if-"

Owen cut him off. "George, breathe. From what I've heard, Blackadder's a decent bloke. And if everything goes wrong, I'll be waiting outside to drive you home, remember?"

George smiled. "Okay. We're meeting at four, so I'll text you when we're done or if I need backup."

"Don't worry, babe. I've got your back. I love you and I'll see you later."

"I love you too."

 

George hung up and put the phone back in his locker. He thought he had escaped from lunch unnoticed, but he had forgotten about Matt 'Meddler' Banahan. The taller man fell into step with George as they walked towards the training pitches.

"Everything okay, Fordy?" Banahan sounded genuinely concerned.

"Yeah. I'm just nervous about my meeting with Todd later."

Banahan snorted. "As long as he can understand your horrible accent, you'll be fine. Chill, Fordy! Maybe you should come and play a round of golf with the lads to relax later."

George smiled half-heartedly. "Thanks for the offer, mate, but I've already got plans."

Banahan pulled a face before walking away. "Offer still stands, Fordy!" he shouted. George shook his head. His team were weird.

 

The end of training rolled around all too quickly. George took as long as he could in the shower, then ate a protein bar with all the enthusiasm of a lethargic sloth. He sent Owen a quick text and went to wait outside Todd's office. He felt like a kid being called to the headmaster's office for some unspeakable offence. Only Owen wasn't a dirty secret, George reminded himself. He was a handsome, strong, brave boyfriend to be proud of. 

"Come in!" Todd called from inside. George pushed open the door and went in.

 

Todd was sitting behind a large desk and smiling. "Sit down, George," he said, gesturing to one of the chairs opposite him. George sat, and winced at the screech of his chair on the floor as he pulled it under the table. "So you wanted to speak to me today?" George nodded. His feet were tapping nervously on the floor, but he hoped Todd couldn't hear that.

 

They sat in silence for an uncomfortable minute before George spoke. "Um . . . I wanted to talk to you for two reasons." Todd leaned back in his chair and rested his hands on the desk. "Firstly, I want you to know that, even though you took my dad's job, I don't hold a grudge against you or anything. I want us to be winners, and you seem like you can do that for the club." George took a breath. That was the easy part.

 

"And the second reason?" Todd prompted.

George's hands were trembling and his throat was dry. "Only a few people know about this, Todd, so please don't go spreading it around." Todd nodded encouragingly. "My family, some players and the England coaches know, but nobody else. It's a really big deal for me." George cringed inside.  _Stop waffling, Ford, and get to the point!_

 

He cleared his throat. "What I'm trying to say is, I'm gay. And I have a boyfriend." Todd's eyes widened a fraction, but he leant forward and shook George's hand.

"Thank you for telling me, George. I promise not to tell anyone, and you have my full support." George let out a sigh of relief and grinned. "Is he anyone I know?" Todd continued.

George laughed nervously. "Probably. Do you mind if I text him and ask if I can tell you?"

Todd waved his hand. "Go ahead. I'm intrigued."

 

4:07 pm

GF:  **Todd's fine with it, thank God. Can I tell him it's you? xxx**

OF:  **Sure - he won't know who I am anyway ;-)**

GF:  **Thank you :) I'll be done in a few xxx**

 

George smiled at his phone. Todd though he couldn't be any more surprised, but he was wrong. "I'm dating Owen Farrell." George said proudly.

Todd blinked several times. "Owen Farrell. As in, the Saracens and England player?"

"Yeah, we've been dating for six years now." While Todd regained his composure, George quickly texted Owen.

 

4:08 pm

GF:  **He does know who you are, dumbass. I don't think he believes me xxx**

OF:  **I can come in if you want xxx**

"Do you want to speak to him? He's waiting in the car park." Todd's face was priceless. George would have taken a photograph if the situation was any less serious. 

"If he wants to, then yes." Todd smiled uncertainly. "This is not how I was expecting this meeting to go at all, to be honest."

George shrugged. "Eddie Jones looked like he was going to pass out when we told him. Apparently Owen's dad had been dropping hints, but he thought it was a joke."

"I'm not surprised."

 

4:11 pm

GF:  **Yes please - tell the front desk you want to speak to Todd with George**

GF:  **I asked them to let you in xxx**

OF:  **On my way xxx**

 

Todd still looked bewildered and George felt bad for overwhelming him. "Owen should be here in a minute." There was a knock on the door. 

"Come in," Todd called. Owen opened the door and took the seat next to George. "Good afternoon, Mr Farrell. I understand you are in a relationship with my fly-half?" 

Owen nodded and reached for George's hand under the table. "Yes, I am. Do you have any questions? Because I can assure you that we are totally committed to our teams and-"

"We are players first and partners second, Todd. We're professionals and previous coaches have had no reason to complain."

 

Todd nodded his agreement. "I've watched a fair few of Bath's games, and I haven't noticed any differences in George's play against Saracens. So, by all means, do what makes you happy, because it appears to be working."

George squeezed Owen's hand. "Thank you so much, Todd. This means everything to us."

"That's quite alright, George. Now, I'm sure you'd rather spend time with Owen than sit in an office with me, so off you go!" Both players shook Todd's hand and left the room.

 

Almost before the door closed behind them, George was hugging Owen tightly. Owen dipped his head to kiss his boyfriend. "Come on babe, let's go home." George took his hand and started walking to the car park. Before they got in the car, Owen pressed George up against the car door and kissed him, not caring who saw.

"We need to go home, Georgie. Do you know why?" George shook his head. "I have a special coming out celebration planned for you, and you won't want to miss it." George kissed him once more and opened the car door.

"Let's go, then!"

* * *

 

On Saturday, Bath were playing Northampton at Franklin's Gardens. George travelled on the team bus, with Owen driving behind. Although Owen should have been nervous for his own team's game, it was the European champions playing Worcester, who'd finished tenth in the Premiership last season. It wasn't hard to see who would win.

 

Instead, he was worried about Bath's match. Northampton were fifth in the league last year, compared to Bath's lowly ninth. Even with Bath's preseason success, it wasn't an assured victory for either team. Owen was nervous, and he wasn't even playing.

 

However, the game itself was surprisingly one-sided (from a scoring perspective, at least). Owen was sat at the very back of the west stand, away from any cameras, and with a baseball cap pulled low over his face. He cheered each of George's kicks enthusiastically and groaned at Northampton's two tries. But Bath clung on to their lead for the win. Owen found himself grinning broadly as he waited for George to emerge from the visitors' changing room.

 

After twenty minutes, the players came out. George made a beeline for Owen and jumped into his arms. "Hello, man of the match," Owen whispered into his ear. "100% kicking record? I'm impressed." George beamed. "Todd told me I could drive you home, so . . ."

George pulled a face. "Are you two best buddies now?"

Owen laughed. "No, babe. I asked him before the game. He thinks you deserve it." George grinned again. "And so do I, Georgie. So let's go home, yeah?"

 

George nodded and took Owen's hand. Owen smiled fondly at his boyfriend. They'd come a long way together in six years, and he hoped they would share all the years to come too.

 


End file.
